The kidnapped
by booklover1
Summary: What happens when Lizze and Edwin are Kidnapped after school? First point view
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any Life with Derek characters.

€ This is through Lizzie point of view. €

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"They forgot to pick us up again", I said out loud

"This is the second time this week but this time I am prepared" Edwin said as he pulled out 2 sandwiches and 3 chocolate bars.

"Here you can have a sandwich and a chocolate bar "Edwin offered.

"No, thanks I will save till after." I said

45 minutes later.

"This is the longest time it took to remember us" Edwin said.

The longest 45 minutes in my life I thought. I finished my homework. I was even did Edwin homework. Now I was look at the cars. Then I noticed a white van with an ad for getting away termites. Eww I thought. Then all of a sudden it pulled to the curb. The door opened and two people jump. One was going to Edwin and one was going to me. I was about to give dud a karate kick but he/she grabbed my foot and swung me into the van. I felt someone put their weight on to me.

'Let me go you son of a..."I screamed till they put a gag into my mouth.

"Now be a good girl and don't do that again." Someone said.

Then they tied my feet and wrist together. All there was a thump on my head and everything went blank.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I tried to sit up but I could not get up. I felt something digging in to my wrist. They were tied up. Then I remember why I was tied up. I was kidnapped. I tried to look for Edwin. After a couple of tries to turn to my other side I finally got it my other side. There was Edwin. He was not awake and bound. Next I tried to find out where we are. It felt like we were moving. So that means we might be in a vehicle. Were we still in the van? All of the sudden the van made a sudden stop. All of a Sudden there was bright light in my face.

"Get up", someone growled

Someone put a cloth bag over my head. Before I could fight back someone lifted me on to their shoulder. I was going not going let them get away without getting injured. I started to kick the person as hard as I could.

"You Bitch. Could someone grab her feet?" A guy grunted.

Quickly someone took my feet not too kindly. All of a sudden I heard a someone say

"Lizzie"

" Did someone put a gag on him. He's waking up." Someone shouted.

th

I was plased on the ground roughly. I felt the bag over fall off. There was five people. I looked at my surrondings. We were in a hall with severel doors and hall ways leading in every direction. I slowly start to crawl. Everone seemed to be distracted on Edwin.

Haa I thought you think you can treat me like garbage but I am not go to make it easy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Will Lizzie get caught?

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly start to go down the hall. "Please do not look behind you" I thought. Then I noticed a door opened down a hall opened. Slowly I crawled to the door. I got to the door and slowly closed the door with my feet. All of a sudden I heard a shout.

"Where the girl? You look after the boy makes sure he does not get away"

I heard some feet run on the floor. I looked around the room to see if there was anything useful I could use. Then I noticed a small piece of glass on the floor. Slowly I started it to crawl over to the piece of glass. I lifted it up to my hand. It slowly started to cut through the rope. It went through all of the way. Quickly I untied the rest of stuff. Slowly I crept to the door. I opened the door slowly. Slowly checking that there was no one there I stepped into the hallway. Quickly I turned to run down the hallway. Slowly I stopped to look around the corner. There was no one there. I had to find a way to get out of this building. All of I heard o shout.

"There she is"

I start to run on every direction that I could. All of a sudden I ran in to a dead end. There was a door on my left. I tried to open the door. It was not opening. I turned to see two masked people running towards me. All of sudden the door opened. The door opened showing some staircases leading downstairs. I rushed down. All of a sudden I tripped on the last step. I felt someone going over me. The person ruffling pulled me up putting me in to a chair. I felt some strapped getting put on my legs and arms. Then someone handed me a glass of water and a pill.

"Take the pill" said a gruff voice

"One very small problem my hands are strapped to a chair"

Roughly the guy opened my mouth and placed the pill in to mouth. Quickly he poured the water into my mouth making me choke. Right away I started to get dizzy. Then everything went blank.


End file.
